


Hard Reset

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Post-Framework, Spanking, dom!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: After the events of the Framework, Jemma has to prod Fitz into reclaiming their prior dynamic. He doesn't disappoint.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	Hard Reset

**Author's Note:**

> A Dom!Fitz take on Kinktober 2020.
> 
> Today's prompt: Choking/spanking

Jemma took a deep breath and pressed her fingers against the cool wood of their dresser, her heart racing wildly as she did her best to resist the urge to look in the mirror and find her lover. She knew Fitz well enough to know he didn’t want eye contact, at least not yet. He’d let her know when he did. It had been ages since they’d done this and she was feeling rusty. The only thing that helped her find any equilibrium was the knowledge that he was just as out of practice - and nervous - as she. 

It was a strange position for her to be in, emotionally speaking. Fitz had always been so confident when they’d played like this in the past that having him radiating uncertainty now made her question her plan. Still, no matter how many times she’d thought about it, no matter how many options she had considered, this was the solution she always settled on. She needed him to retake control to help soothe her frayed nerves. 

He needed it to reclaim who he’d been before the Framework. 

She knew this side of his personality scared him now, made him wonder if he would forever be on the edge of losing himself and harming those he loved most. She also knew that this was the only way to show him that he wouldn’t. That he was still the man who loved her completely, even when he gave in to his darker urges.

She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt the first brush of his fingertips over her bare bottom, the impossibly soft touch sending heat flooding through her body. He brought both hands up to cup her arse, kneading gently as he pressed kisses to her shoulders. The move was so tender, so sweetly intimate, that for one terrifying moment Jemma feared that he’d reverse course and make love to her yet again. As good as she knew it could be, that wasn’t what she wanted at the moment. 

It certainly wasn’t what they needed. 

“Fitz,” she whined, only to be cut off by the feeling of his fingers digging into her flesh. 

“Quiet, pet,” he growled. “Y’ said that I’m t’ have my way with y’.” There was a pregnant pause that told her to look into the mirror and meet his gaze. A bolt of heat ran straight through her, centering in her core as he held her in place with only two intense blue orbs. One look in his eyes told her that Fitz wouldn’t be changing his mind tonight. “Be a good girl then and keep quiet.”

Jemma swallowed and nodded, her heart beating wildly against her ribs in anticipation. Certain that he wouldn’t lose his nerve, she looked down at her fingers pulling against the slick wood and sucked in a shaky breath. 

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured. Fitz had gone back to stroking his fingers over her bottom, each stroke heightening her anticipation for when he wouldn’t be nearly as gentle with her. “I’ve missed y’, pet. Missed this.  _ Us _ .”

Jemma could hear the way his throat went tight and had to fight the urge to comfort him, knowing it was the surest way to shut things down. Sure enough, Fitz kept talking. 

“I’ve been neglectful, Jemma. You’ve needed somethin’ from me and I haven’t been providin’ for y’. Can y’ ever forgive me?”

“Y-yes, Fitz.” 

The truth was that Jemma wasn’t certain he’d be able to forgive himself. 

“We’re goin’ t’ get back t’ what we were, pet. And today is the first day of that.” Fitz nipped at her earlobe, causing Jemma to shut her eyes as she shivered in pleasure. “Now, give me your word.”

That simple command brought her more joy than she could have anticipated, and her answer tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think twice. 

“Green.”

As soon as the word passed her lips, Fitz brought his hand down against her bottom with a sharp slap. The sting was positively delicious and she let out a loud gasp. Jemma had a brief thought that she’d broken her word to him, but she didn’t care; she was happy to have him take it out on her just like this. 

Fitz didn’t disappoint, his hand making contact with her again and again until her flesh was burning, her cunt was slick, and her mind was so far gone with the delirium of having her Dom back that she hardly registered anything else. Or at least she didn’t until he lifted her leg to prop her knee up on the dresser and roughly entered her in one harsh stroke. 

She screamed with the dual pleasure of being suddenly full and the sharp crests of his hips pressing into her abused arse, her body vibrating with wanting for him. Even better, she could feel Fitz’ own desperation with every stroke. He didn’t let up on her, pounding into Jemma mercilessly and at just the right angle to make her see stars. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Fitz--”

She was cut off by the sensation of a hand around her throat, pressing in insistently. Jemma’s eyes flew open to meet Fitz’ and felt her sex clench around his cock. It had only been a few minutes of this and she was ridiculously close. She whimpered, but the sound came out strangled thanks to Fitz. 

“I said quiet, pet,” he growled in her ear, his eyes never leaving hers. “It really has been too long if y’ can’t remember simple instructions like that.” Fitz punctuated his point on a particularly hard thrust that made her legs quiver and forced her to lean even more heavily on the dresser in front of her. “Looks like we’ll be doin’ this quite a bit until y’ remember your trainin’. In the meantime,” he nipped at her earlobe, “this will just have t’ do.”

He tightened his fingers around her throat at that, and if it hadn’t been for that she would have screamed all over again at the sheer rightness of it all. Instead, she set her teeth in her lower lip and focused on what Fitz was doing to her, the pleasure that was rolling through her in waves and bringing her closer and closer to release. 

“That’s it, pet. This is exactly how I want y’. My good girl.”

His sentences were growing shorter, his tone more ragged. Both were obvious tells that Fitz was just as close to becoming unhinged as she was. What didn’t falter though was the look in his eye. Behind the steely stare she was used to was a growing confidence that had been lacking. He was back in control of himself and Jemma had her lover back. Every aspect of him. 

That was enough to do it for her. Jemma’s orgasm came on her hard and fast, her entire body shaking as she let out a nearly silent scream and her eyes rolled back in her head. She had no idea how long it went on, only that Fitz fucked her through it, drawing her pleasure out to the point where it was nearly painful before he spilled himself inside her. 

He collapsed against her back, pressing her even more firmly against the unforgiving surface. Jemma was certain she’d be wearing bruises from her collarbone to her thighs in the morning, but that was fine with her. They were badges of love. 

Fitz held there for several long moments before pulling out of her and helping to ease her off the dresser. He turned her around and brought both of his wide, warm palms to cup her jaw, forcing her to meet his eye. Jemma knew that he was looking for signs of distress, but he’d find none. She felt better than she had in a long time and pressed up onto the balls of her feet to give him a sweet lingering kiss. 

They still had a ways to go, but Fitz was on his way home. 


End file.
